


Lana Rose-Mullins and the Girl Thing

by JohnnieTheNB



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coming Out, David and Patrick the Legends of Support, Family Feels, Fluff, Lesbian Character, M/M, for all you girl gays out there, gay uncles, i see you, i wish david and patrick were my uncles, love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnieTheNB/pseuds/JohnnieTheNB
Summary: Lana Rose-Mullins has a secret, and she's sick of keeping it inside. She figures her uncles, David and Patrick, are a good place to start when it comes to coming out. Still, it's hard. Luckily, David and Patrick will be there for her, no matter what.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Lana Rose-Mullins and the Girl Thing

Lana Rose-Mullins is a good person. And she knows that. She’s almost fifteen and she’s in all honors classes. She’s a great dancer, and she’s nice to everyone. And she knows that her mom and dad will think that she’s a good person matter what, and that they’ll love her. She knows that. So why is this so hard? It should be easy! She has friends whose parents wouldn’t even look at them directly if they told them… so Lana should have no problems telling her parents, who she knows are accepting and liberal. Hell, she has gay uncles! A gay one and a pan one, actually-- who are married. She knows that it’ll all be okay. That it is all okay.

...But what if it’s not?

And that’s the stupid, worn-out question that’s been buzzing around in Lana’s mind for years now. Two years, to be exact. Longer than that, really, but she wasn’t sure then. It was just a buzz. But now she knows. And she also knows that it doesn’t make her a bad person. It never has and never will. 

But the truth of it is, it’s still not easy.

And today, Lana finds herself outside of her Uncles’ apartment, hair tucked behind both her ears as she placed it out of nerves. The door opens, and David stands behind it. He looks confused for only a moment before he glances down to see her in the doorway. He smiles.

“Oh, hi, Lana! What a surprise.” He says, bent over to get a better angle on her.

“Hi, Uncle David,” Says Lana, half-smiling. “It’s nice to see you… do you mind if I come in? I have something I want to tell you and Uncle Patrick.” And she swallows hard. Even that part was excruciatingly hard to get out.

“Patrick!” He yells behind himself. “Alexis junior is here! She wants to ‘tell us something’” Lana can’t help but roll her eyes at the nickname. Somewhere from inside the apartment, Patrick yells “Just a second!”

David turns back around to look back at Lana. “Come in, you baby Alexis clone.” He says affectionately, ruffling her hair. Lana exhales exasperatedly. Somehow, as embarrassing his gesture is, it does comfort her. 

As Lana takes a seat on the couch, Patrick comes in from the bedroom and walks over to hug David from behind, kissing him behind his ear. Lana can see David holding back a grin as he informs Patrick that “Honey. A child is here.” to which Patrick looks up and says “Hi, Lana! How are you?” With his chin rested on David’s shoulder. Lana shifts on the couch, nerves shot, but smiles back anyway.

“Hi, Uncle Patrick. I’m good. I just have something that I wanted to talk to you about.” 

Lana’s Uncles have a nonverbal conversation for a few seconds before they walk over to the living room to sit in the chairs across from her. Lana shifts again, arms and legs shaking. Why in fuck’s sake is this so hard! She takes a deep breath.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Uncle Patrick asks Lana, stroking David’s hand with his thumb.

Lana taps the toes of her converse together, fidgeting with her hands. Her breathing is hot in her lungs, and it radiates throughout her body. She had this all planned out, and yet somehow, she wonders how to start.

“Uncle Patrick, Uncle David…” She decides upon, piteously. “You’d love me no matter what, right?” And Lana cringes at her own choice of words a bit as she says them.

“Of course we would.” Says David, his familiar smirk replaced by something more serious-- and tender. Lana exhales sharply, trying to get her nerves under control. She decides to just tell them the straightforward truth.

“Look, you guys are the first ones I’m telling. And I guess it’s just easiest to… well, it’s not because I don’t trust mom and dad!” And now Lana is confused again. “I mean, you both probably understand how hard this is. And… I think it’s easiest to talk to you guys about this because I know you’d accept me, no matter what” Lana feels tears welling up behind her eyes-- shit. Of course. She might as well just say it. Uncle David and Uncle Patrick both look like they’ve understood from the moment she started talking-- but still. This shouldn’t be this hard, dammit.

“And I’ve thought about this a lot, you know. So don’t ask me if I’m sure, because I am, and I have been for a long time.” Lana glances between them, wracked with pointless anxiety. Lana’s uncles are surprisingly patient as they wait for her to continue. Before she does, she takes a long, deep breath.

“Uncle David. Uncle Patrick,” Lana says “I’m lesbian.”

Then, simultaneously, David and Patrick are smiling fondly at her. They glance at each other for a moment in case Lana has anything else to say. She doesn’t. David is the first to stand up and walk across the carpet to sit beside Lana on the couch, followed closely by Patrick.

“Oh, honey,” David says softly, tilting his head. “We’ve known since you were two.”

And while that is a shitty thing to hear in response to bearing your heart and soul to someone, it does send waves of relief through Lana’s arms and legs. She laughs shakily, wiping her nose on her sleeve. David carefully wraps his arms around her shoulders, resting his cheek on her head.

“David!” Patrick protests, tugging on David’s sweater sleeve. “That’s so rude of you,” He mutters, then lowers his gaze a bit to speak directly to Lana. “Ok, first, I can’t speak for Uncle David, but it means so much to me that you had the confidence to tell us that.”

“It means so much to me, too,” Agrees David, “And I’m also so happy for you that you get to have that part of yourself. I mean, it took both of us much longer than you to figure it out. I, for one, lacked the emotional maturity that you have, so I just cried a lot-- and Patrick had way too much emotional maturity, so he was able to explain everything away and torture himself.” Patrick laughs a little at that “So you’re so lucky that you get to have this now. I’m so happy for you, Lana. Really.”

Lana sniffs heartily once again, face buried in the arm of David’s sweater. “Thank you Uncle David.” Says Lana, though it’s muffled in the fabric of David’s sleeve.

“And you know that this doesn’t change how we see you at all.” Says Patrick, a hand on Lana’s back. “We love you no matter what. Not that this needs forgiving at all though, obviously.”

“Thank you Uncle Patrick.” Sniffs Lana, looking up only slightly from David’s sweater. “Of course, sweetie.” Whispers Patrick.

“And also, I personally am glad that we have at least one gay Rose-Mullins.” Says David, stroking Lana’s hair back comfortingly. Lana laughs through her tears, hugging David back with both of her arms. He pats her hair. 

“I love you guys both so much.” Mumbles Lana.

“We love you too, Lans.” Says Patrick. “And don’t worry, we won’t tell your parents-- unless you want us to.” Adds David, and then to Patrick “Patrick, honey. Get the cake.” Which Lana really doesn’t have the energy to be confused about. She feels Patrick standing up off the couch behind her.

David lets Lana sit in his embrace for a long time before he finally releases her gently, giving her time to regain her balance on the couch. “You’re okay, sweetheart?” David asks, holding both Lana’s hands out in front of himself securely. Lana nods, a watery smile on her face. “Good.” Whispers David, bopping her on the nose in the same way that her mother does before standing up. It’s then that Lana notices a round white cake on the coffee table in front of her with the words “You came out!” Written in neat script with frosting on the top.

“What the fuck.” Says Lana. Then, immediately regretting every moment of her life up until now, she claps her hand over her mouth, but both her uncles are already laughing at her. “I mean-- why do you have this?” Lana quickly corrects herself. David is wheezing. 

“Oh my god. You’re the best kid, Lana. Patrick. Let’s get a kid like Lana.”

“Are you asking me for a kid?” Asks Patrick hopefully. David pats his shoulder. 

“We’re gonna leave that as a maybe.” He says, half-whispering and rocking Patrick gently by his shoulder.

“That’s progress,” Patrick tells Lana, eyebrows raised. 

They cut into the cake, and the interior is rainbow. While they eat it, Lana tries asking again. “So really. Why do you have this?” David hums, an arm looped around Patrick’s as he finishes his bite of cake.

“The cakes are for the apothecary. Your uncle Patrick just happens to be very good at frosting calligraphy.” David grins at him fondly, and Patrick responds by giving him a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. David smiles into it. ‘Thank you’ Patrick mouths, bonking his forehead against David’s.

Lana finishes her slice and sets her plate down on the coffee table, tucking her hair behind her ears. With a sense of security and confidence, she leaned back onto the couch and took a breath. Now that she’s told her uncles this thing that had been weighing her down, she feels so much lighter.. And now that she sits, safe and full, in a warm house with people who love her, she has a strange feeling that everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos n comments always appreciated tyvm <3


End file.
